Video game and entertainment systems are increasingly incorporating new accessories for providing user interfaces and control actions. For example, wireless features and accessories such as steering wheels and motion sensors are becoming increasingly common. Microphones and musical instrument simulators are also becoming popular.
One drawback of wireless accessories is the limited bandwidth. Wireless accessories typically use ISM frequency bands that must compete with other wireless systems, and are often subject to other limitations. Wireless microphones are one such wireless accessory that does not necessarily require maximum data bandwidth on a continuous basis. For example, during time periods where the user is not speaking into the microphone, voice data does not need to be transmitted, and thus the data channel may be used for other purposes. It would be advantageous to better utilize the data bandwidth resources in such cases.